Magnetoelectronics, spin electronics and spintronics are synonymous terms for the use of effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics is used in numerous information devices, and provides non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronics information devices include, but are not limited to Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM).
The architecture for MRAM is generally composed of magnetoresistive memory cells, programming lines, and bit lines intersecting the programming lines. The magnetoresistive memory cells are typically formed with a Magnetic Tunnel Junction (MTJ). In addition, each of the memory cells is typically formed with an isolation device that is configured to electrically isolate the memory cell from other memory cells when the magnetization state of the memory cell is read. For example, each of the memory cells is typically formed with an isolation transistor, such as a Metal Oxide Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET), which can be configured to electrically isolate the memory cell from other memory cells. Utilization of an isolation device, such as an isolation transistor, in each memory cell of MRAM limits the MRAM cell density, and increases in MRAM cell densities are continually sought. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the limits in MRAM cell density imposed with an isolation device in each memory cell, such as an isolation transistor in each memory cell.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an MRAM architecture having one or more memory cells that are formed without an isolation device, such as an isolation transistor. In addition, it is desirable to provide an MRAM architecture with memory cells that only include an MTJ. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.